


Dynamic Equilibrium

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, M/M, i think, no superheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Bruce were studying for a science test when Bruce accidentally kisses Ollie. Not surprisingly, he's embarrassed--but exactly how embarrassed do you have to be to walk out onto a window ledge to avoid your crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Equilibrium

I don’t even know what I was thinking, leaning in to kiss Oliver like I did. I just did it, not thinking of the consequence.

I pulled back, head reeling, my face feeling like his soft lips were still against it. He looked at me, mouth opening but I bolted before he could say anything. My cheeks were flaming by the time I got to the dorm I shared with Clark and Wally.

“I kissed Ollie,” it came out in a rush and both of my friends looked up when they heard how panicked I sounded.

“Calm down, what happened?” Clark asked, turning around in his chair to face me.

“You kissed him!? That must’ve been awesome, you’ve been wanting to do that for like, months,” Wally said right after.

“We were studying for that Astronomy unit test together and I was leaning over and then I just turned my head and it happened.”

“What’d he say?” Wally asked.

“I… I don’t know. I left before he could say anything to me.” My phone started buzzing; I dropped my bag and fished it out of my pocket just to see that it said it was Diana. “Yeah?”

“You kissed Oliver?”  

I felt my blush get even worse. “Yeah, um, how’d you know?”

“He called me and wanted to know if you were with me. I told him that I thought you were in your room. Bruce, I think that he really-”

I dropped my phone when there was a knock on the door. I looked over at Wally and Clark when I heard Ollie start talking.

“Bruce, are you in there? It’s me, uh, Oliver.”

Wally shoved me into the bathroom with him before Clark opened the door.

“Hi, Oliver!” Clark said in his best, happy go lucky, Smallville denizen voice. “How are you doing?”

Wally and I leaned against the bathroom door as Oliver answered him vaguely. “Have you seen Bruce?”

“Um, no, I haven’t.”

“Oh, okay. Can I wait here then? I need to talk to him.”

I panicked. I was in the bathroom, with Wally, while my crush was in the next room over talking to my other roommate. This was a bit of a nightmare if I’d ever seen one.

Wally pointed to the window. We’d used it before to sneak out before, via the ledge and down to the trellis, but I could get over to John’s room the same way and walk around.

God I hoped that he was in his room.

Wally and I opened the giant window and I carefully stepped out. It was only a few feet to John’s window and considering how far I’d gone before, it wasn’t bad, but I was jittery.

I stopped in front of my friend’s window and hit against it. It took a moment for the curtains to move back to show John looking tired, already in his pyjamas, but he opened the window and I tumbled in.

“Bruce?”  
  


“I kissed Ollie and then he came to my dorm and Wally put me in the bathroom and Oliver stayed and I don’t wanna seem like I’m avoiding him.”

John opened the door. “You should go talk to him.”

I took a deep breath. “Yeah, uh, thanks for letting me use the window.”

I went out into the hallway and walked over to my dorm and walked in to find Wally lying on his stomach on his bed and Clark back in his chair. Ollie was sitting on my bed but got up as soon as I walked in.

“Bruce,” he looked relieve to see me as he smiled.

I took a deep breath and tried to put my brave face on. “Ollie.”

“Can we talk? Uh, alone, if that’s okay.”

Wally and Clark bolted up and walked out of our room, the door shutting closed behind Wally by itself.

“I guess that’s a yes,” I said softly.

Ollie laughed and something was to be said about that laugh. It was my favorite sound in the world and I was sure that it was going to make me melt one day.

I swallowed for no reason. “So you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah, uh,” he ran his hand through his hair and smiled at me. “I really like you, Bruce.” He stepped closer to me, hands cupping my cheeks. “And I’d like to kiss you again, if that’s alright.”

I nodded even though I was blushing and I had one of the most attractive guys in school in front of me. We leaned forward and we kissed and for my first real kiss, it was electric and I wanted more and I pulled him closer to me. We fell onto my bed and as we broke for a breath we laughed.

“I love you,” he whispered against my neck.

 **  
** I ran my hands through his hair. My heart was finally regaining a normal pace, and everything was in dynamic equilibrium. “I love you, too.”


End file.
